dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Masako Nozawa
(japonesa) |ocupacion = Actriz de voz |familia = }} , nacida en Masako Tsukada (冢田雅子; el 25 de octubre de 1936, en Tokio), es una actriz y seiyū japónesa que está afiliada a Aoni Production. Ella también está afiliada a la agencia Office Nozawa. Su marido, Masaaki Tsukada, también fue un actor de voz. En la Franquicia de Dragon Ball, ella es conocida por interpretar la voz de: *Son Goku *Son Gohan *Son Goten *Son Goku Jr. *Bardock *Turles *Goku Black Biografía Nozawa nació en el área metropolitana de Tokio, fue criada en Numata, Gunma. Nozawa hizo su debut en el cine como actor infantil a la edad de 2.thumb A lo largo de su carrera como actriz de doblaje, ha realizado muchos papeles masculinos (más notablemente como todos los miembros masculinos de la familia de Goku en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, con excepción de Raditz), debido a esto los fans Japoneses decidieron darle el apodo de "El Niño Eterno". En estos días, sin embargo, ella prefiere el papel de mujeres de edad avanzada, a pesar de que sigue llevando a cabo otras funciones (incluyendo niños pequeños) de vez en cuando.thumb|En Febrero 2013 con otros actores de voz. Como seiyū, además de sus papeles en Dragon Ball ella es más conocida por el papel de los Tetsuro Hoshino en Galaxy Express 999, Kitaro en GeGeGe no Kitaro (primera y segunda serie), Guilmon en Digimon Tamers, y el Dr. Kureha en una sola pieza . También ha expresado dos personajes separados que se llaman "Hiroshi": un personaje en Dokonjō Gaeru y el personaje conocido en los EE.UU. como "Pidge" en Hyakujūō Golion (el arco "Lion Force" de Voltron ). El 1 de abril de 2006, renunció a 81 Produce con el fin establecer una Oficina Nozawa. El 1 de marzo de 2013, Masako Nozawa recibió un premio al servicio distinguido por sus muchos años de servicio y contribuciones a numerosos géneros de la industria y las producciones en la 7 ª entrega Seiyu en Japón. Papeles Su trabajo: Animación de televisión *''Urusei Yatsura'' (Kintarō) *''Oz no Mahōtsukai'' (Princesa Ozma) *''Obake no Q-tarō (TBS edition)'' (Shin'ichi Ōhara serie) *''Kirarin Revolution'' (Abuela) *''Kindaichi Case Files'' (Tomoyo Konta) *''Galaxy Express 999'' (Tetsurō Hoshino) *''Hakaba Kitaro'' (Kitaro) *''Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro'' (Kitaro y 2 serie) *''Kimba the White Lion'' (Gibo) *''Casshan'' (Māru) *''World Masterpiece Theater'' series **''Araiguma Rascal'' (Rascal) **''Tom Sawyer no Boken'' (Tom Sawyer) **Ai Shōjo Pollyanna Monogatari (Polly Harrington) *''Tiger Mask'' (Takeshi) *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (Esteban) *''Combattler V'' (Ropet, Oreana, Kinta Ichinoki) *''Tsubasa Chronicle'' (Kaigyo) *''Digital Monster X-Evolution'' (Dukemon) *''Digimon Savers'' (Dukemon) *''Digimon Tamers'' (Guilmon, Narrator) *''Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure'' (Urara Nanjōin) *''Hamtaro'' (Hamtaro's Granny, Roko-chan's "Laura"'s Grandma) *''Dragon Ball'' (Goku) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (Goku, Gohan,Bardock,Goten,Vegetto, Gotenks, Turles, Gogeta) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Son Goku Jr.) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Bardock) *Dragon Ball Super (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Goku Black, Vegetto) *''Golion/Voltron'' (Hiroshi Suzuishi/Pidge, Honerva/Haggar) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure series (Sanae Yukishiro)'' *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (Masamune) *''Sally, the Witch (original)'' (Tonkichi Hanamura) *''Maya the Bee'' (Willy) *''Case Closed'' (Furuyo Senma) *''Shugo Chara! Shugo Chara!! Doki'' - (Maruyama Haruki 75) *''La Seine no Hoshi'' (Danton) *''Kaibutsu-kun (TV 1980)'' (Tarō Kaibutsu) *''Dororon Enma-kun'' (Enma-kun) *''Tsurikichi Sampei'' (Sampei) *''Love Get Chu'' (Takemiya-sensei) *''Space Girls'' (Tatsuo) *''Love Hina'' (Hina Urashima) *''Ohayō! Spank'' series (Spank; 2s voice) *''Rockman EXE Beast+'' (Electel Mama) *''Mirmo!'' (Kinta) *''One Piece'' (Doctor Kureha) *''Ginga Hyōryū Vifam'' series (Kentsu Norton) *''Attack No.1'' (Tonan high school captain Higaki) *''Cross Game'' (Nomo) *''Calimero'' (Buta) Animación de teatro *''Galaxy Express 999'' (Tetsurō Hoshino) *''Flying Phantom Ship'' (Hayato) *''Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers'' (Guilmon) *''Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon'' (Guilmon) *''Dragon Ball'' movies (Son Goku) **''La Leyenda de Shenlong'' (Son Goku) **''La Bella Durmiente en el Castillo del Mal'' (Son Goku) **''Aventura Mística'' (Son Goku) **''El Camino Hacia el Poder'' (Son Goku) **''¡Devuélveme a mi Gohan!'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan) **''El Super Saiyan Son Goku'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan) **''La Superbatalla Decisiva por el Planeta Tierra'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Turles) **''Los Guerreros Más Poderosos'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Bardock) **''Los Rivales más Poderosos'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan) **''¡Batalla extrema! Los tres grandes Super Saiyan'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan) **''Estalla el Duelo'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan) **''Los guerreros de plata'' (Son Gohan, Son Goku) **''El Regreso Del Guerrero Legendario'' (Son Goten, Son Gohan, Son Goku) **''El Combate Final'' (Son Goten, 'Son Goku) **¡El renacer de la fusión! Goku y Vegeta'' ('''Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gogeta) **''El Ataque del Dragón'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten) **''Bardock: El Padre de Goku'' (Bardock, Son Goku) **''Los dos Guerreros del Futuro: Gohan y Trunks'' (Gohan del Futuro) **''El plan para erradicar a los saiyans'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Turles) **''Hey Goku y sus amigos regresan'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten) **''Dragon Ball: Episodio de Bardock'' (Bardock) *''Nobita's Adventure: Drifts in the Universe'' (Rogu) *''Tokyo Pig'' (Wenworth) *''Digimon X-Evolution'' (Dukemon) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'' (Round, Sanae Yukishiro) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi'' (Muta, Sanae Yukishiro) Computadora y videojuegos *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' (Son Goku and Son Gohan). *''Kingdom Hearts'' series (Merryweather) *''Super Robot Wars'' series (Oreana, Ropet) *''Digimon Tamers Battle Evolution'' (Guilmon) *Videojuegos de Dragon Ball (Son Goku, Bardock, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Turles, Goku Black, Vegetto, Gogeta, Gotenks) *''Egg Monster Hero 4'' (Four-Dimensional Empress) *''PoPoRoGue'' (Gilda) Otros roles *''The Goonies (TV edition)'' (Clark a.k.a. "Mouth") *''El rey León 1½'' (Madre de Timon) *''The Poseidon Adventure'' (Robin Shelby) *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (Short-Round) *''Sleeping Beauty (1959 film)'' (Merriweather) *''Switch'' (Maggie Philbin) *''Doug'' (Doug Funnie, (Billy West)) *''Richie Rich (film)'' (Richie) Live action *''Robot 110-Ban'' (Gan-chan's voice) *''Super Voice World: Yume to Jiyū to Happening'' (DVD) *''Ultraman Story'' (young Ultraman Tarou's voice) en:Masako Nozawa ca:Masako Nozawa Categoría:Actores de voz Categoría:Mundo real